


Water Weight

by CreepsMalone, ironspydr



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Elemental AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepsMalone/pseuds/CreepsMalone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr
Summary: Requested by Anon! Jared feels a little self loathing and the other two try to help.





	Water Weight

**Author's Note:**

> ;0

Jared frowned as he stared at himself in the mirror. He knew that he would always gain more weight in the winter. All water elementals did, since there was less heat outside to evaporate their excess water. However, knowing this didn’t help make him hate his body any less. Even during the summer his opinions of himself were rough at best, but in the winter things got especially bad.

Jared’s phone buzzed in his pocket. There was a message from Evan. 

E: _jare r u done pooping yet i am literally begging you to come cuddle w us_

Evan had long grown out of his proper grammatical texting phase. 

Jared tsked. 

J: _hush ill b there in a sec_

E: _:)_

Jared let out a sigh, turning back to his reflection. Looked like self loathing would have to wait. He pulled his shirt back on, turning to head back to the bedroom.

Evan was at the door to let him in, kissing him as he appeared at the doorway. 

Jared smiled, kissing his cheek in return. “Well hi there.”

“Cuddle? Please?” Evan said, smiling. 

Jared snorted. “Alright, since you asked _so_ nicely.”

“I did!”

“C’mon.” Jared pulled him towards the awaiting bed, their other boyfriend already laid out on top of it.

Evan turned around and fell back onto the mattress, pulling Jared down with him. “It’s too cold to not be cuddling,” he reasoned. 

Connor hummed, wrapping his arms around Evan’s midsection. “I’m not cold at all.”

Evan sighed, pulling Jared in against him. “I know, which is not fair.”

Jared fitted himself against Evan, burying his face in the other boy’s chest. He really needed cuddles. They always made him feel a little better.

Evan hugged Jared to himself. “You seem kinda sad,” he mumbled. 

Jared just shrugged.

Connor peeked over Evan’s shoulder. “He’s sad,” He agreed.

“Hey,” Evan said. “What’s wrong?”

Jared made a noise, pressing his face more firmly against Evan’s chest. 

Connor frowned. “Jare, C’mon. Talk to us?”

Evan pet Jared’s hair. “Please, honey?”

Jared shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“No it’s not,” Evan said. “Tell us, please? We can help you.”

Jared sighed. “Seriously, It’s nothing. Just feeling a bit self conscious, is all. It happens.”

“But you’re perfect!” Evan cried. “What’s gotten you feeling like that?” 

Connor stretched his arm over Evan to rest on Jared’s hip comfortingly. 

Jared winced slightly. “I dunno. Just- Weight ‘n stuff.”

“Weight?” Evan echoed. “What are you talking about? You’re boyfriend-sized.”

Jared huffed out a laugh. “I already said it doesn’t matter, guys. It’s fine.”

Connor grimaced, rubbing Jared’s hip. “Somehow, I don’t feel like it _is_ fine.”

Evan placed a kiss to Jared’s hair. “I-I know it doesn’t change how you see yourself, but you know we love you no matter what, right?”

“‘Course I know that. I just don’t understand why sometimes, is all.”

“Because,” Evan said. “You’re beautiful and funny and charismatic and there are so many other things that make you the Jared we love. One little thing like that isn’t gonna push us away. Just because society says one thing doesn’t mean people have to agree. We love you!”

Connor nodded in agreement. “Also, you’re great in bed.”

Jared smiled slightly. “I don’t deserve you guys.”

Evan elbowed Connor. “Jare, you don’t have to. We want you.”

Jared pressed a kiss to Evan’s jaw. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too!” Evan assured. “But what’s gotten you like this? The weather?”

“Yeah, I think so. Water weight is kinda different for water elementals.” Jared traced a finger over a flower growing out of Evan’s collar bone. 

Connor hummed. “I think your body is amazing all the time.”

“Me too,” Evan said. “You don’t think I’m worth less during the winter because my flowers don’t last long, do you?”

“What, no, of course not!”

“So why wouldn’t we keep loving you the same?”

Jared tsked, kissing one of Evan’s flowers. His hand moved down to link his fingers with Connor’s, a small hiss of steam floating away from them.

“I mean it, J. We all have ups and downs. If I can believe I’m lovable, so can you!” Evan blew the steam away as his oldest flowers started wilting in his hair. He frowned. “See?” He shook his head. “Winter,” he mumbled. 

Jared hummed. “Yeah, but flowers are beautiful no matter what. I just- I dunno. I’m overreacting, I know.”

“You’re just stuck in a bad mindset,” Evan said. “Let us help you feel better?”

Jared bit his lip. “How?”

“What are you in the mood for?”

Jared shrugged. “Love.”

Connor laughed. “Gay ass.”

“We do love you, but what are you really in the mood for?” Evan asked. 

Jared hummed. “I dunno. Anything. Whatever you think will help me feel better. I trust you guys.”

Evan glanced at Connor. “You know what always makes him feel better?”

Connors lips quirked into a smile. “I know of a few things.”

Evan matched Connor’s smile. “So do I.”

Jared poked Evan’s cheek. “Use your big boy words and stop being cryptic.” He pouted.

Evan swatted Jared’s hand away. “I can be cryptic if I want. Looks like you’ll have to guess what we’re doing.” He huffed. 

“No fair!” 

Connor snorted. “This is like watching children who don’t want to share.”

“Hey, I intend to share!” Evan argued. “If Jared wants me to.”

“Please do.”

“Only if you take off your shirt.”

Jared hesitated. “Why?”

Connor cut in. “So we can see your hot bod.”

Evan nodded. “Please?”

Jared tsked, reluctantly pulling his shirt off. He tossed it aside, instantly pressing himself back into Evan’s chest to avoid looking down at his body.

Evan kissed Jared’s hair several times. “Jare, we really want to see you.”

“You can see me,” He murmured. 

Connor pressed a warm hand to the skin of Jared's waist, more steam hissing from the contact. “Babe, you know what he meant.”

Evan again blew the steam away. “Please, Jared?”

Jared sighed slightly, pulling away from Evan’s chest to lay on his back. He kept his eyes squeezed shut. “There. Happy?”

Evan hummed. “Yeah, pretty happy.”

Jared pouted. “Well I want more cuddles to distract me.”

“Cuddles like this?” Evan assumed a position that was much like the one Jared had done with him, his body on Jared’s chest. 

Connor hummed, wrapping an arm around Jared and Evan’s waists.

Jared finally relaxed slightly, body untensing a bit at the familiar touch. “Yes.”

Evan placed a kiss to Jared’s collarbone. “Feeling better?”

“Maybe.”

Connor chuckled. “He is.”

“Aw, perfect,” Evan said, smiling. 

Jared pulled his boyfriends close. “I love you guys. Thanks. For making me feel better. And for dating me.” 

Connor laughed. “Aw. Cutie. Love you too.”

Evan nodded. “Love you always, Jare. No matter what you think about yourself.”

Jared smiled affectionately. “Thanks.” 

Connor squeezed Jared’s hip. “I dunno about you, Ev, but I think our Jared deserves some feel good time.”  
Evan smiled. “If he wants it, of course.” He lightly pulled on Jared’s belt loops. 

Jared bit his lip. “Oh? I certainly wouldn't say no to feeling good.”

Connor smirked. “Naturally.”

“Am I gonna have to get these off of you myself or are you gonna help?” Evan asked. 

Jared grunted, popping the button of his jeans and pushing them down his legs. 

Connor, in the meantime, twisted his hair into a messy bun to avoid potential burns from stray strands. “You have any particular plans for this, Ev?”

Evan shook his head, plucking a daisy out of his wrist. “Just make sure Jared stays comfortable and in charge?” he offered. 

Connor chuckled. “Sounds good to me,” He shrugged. 

Jared made a noise. “I’m in charge? Like, completely?”

Evan gave him a smile. “Yeah, is that okay?”

Jared nodded. “But you have to say if you don’t like something!”

“Of course!”

Jared nodded. “Okay. Uh.” He blinked, pursing his lips in thought. “Oh! You know what I really want to watch right now? You and Connor making out. Love that.”

Evan blinked. “I thought Connor was our voyeur here.”

Connor tsked. “Sometimes you just have to enjoy the view, okay?” 

Jared laughed. “I just want to look at you guys right now, okay?”

Evan hummed, crawling toward Connor. “Guess we’re kissing now?”

Connor practically purred, making sure he was cool enough to not burn anything before pulling Evan close. “Guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> If u guys r good maybe we'll give u the smut half but u have 2 b on ur best behaviors


End file.
